urbanterrorfandomcom-20200216-history
Urban Terror Wiki:DNP policy
DNP stands for Do Not Post. Things on this list should not be posted anywhere on . Some of them are specifically banned and will get you banned if you persist in posting them. Copyrighted content Copyrighted content which is in blatant violation of fair use is not permitted to be posted. Exploits & Cheats Posting of instructional info or links to any kind of exploits or cheats will be deleted and may result in a ban. Do not do so. Information regarding cheats and exploits may be posted, but should never give instructions on how to do it, link to any such instructions, or suggest where such information may be found; post only an acknowledgement that the exploit or cheat exists and the result/effect of using it, but DO NOT explain how to take advantage of it. Information on cheats and exploits for previous versions may be posted, only if it has been fixed in the current version. For example, you can feel free to fully explain the SR8 quick scope or the turbo knife bugs, because in the current version the code was changed and it is now impossible to do. Basically, if it helps people cheat or use exploits, it doesn't belong here. If you're not sure, speak to an admin about it first. Speculation Unsourced speculation (that is, speculation without factual sources) is not permitted in main namespace articles on the wiki, and all speculation should be kept separate from factual content within articles. Inaccuracy or opinions about announced content are best kept off-wiki, though you may post in your personal blog or user pages. Off-topic content Do not post content that has no connection with Urban Terror whatsoever. This is considered wikisquatting. Off-topic content can be deleted by any contributor, and whole pages that are off-topic are candidates for speedy deletion. Persisting in posting such content may get you labeled as a vandal and/or banned. is not Wikipedia. Do not create articles to define real-world things which have little connection to Urban Terror. If it is necessary to provide a definition, you can use an to connect to the article on Wikipedia. Examples of tangential but on-topic content * An article on how to spec your PC to run UrT smoothly is tangential, but on-topic. Defamatory or false content Articles and/or talk pages that are nothing but personal defamation are illegal in many countries. Defamatory content can be deleted by any contributor, and whole pages that are nothing but defamation are candidates for speedy deletion. Note that a modicum of common sense has to be applied to this policy. While isolated cases of "I think you are being a jerk right now, because'' …''" as a response in a talk page is not exactly good etiquette, it is not defamation. A whole barrage of why a person has to be an idiot is defamation. * When tagging a defamatory page , you may want to remove pieces of the text pointing to specific people while the page is awaiting deletion. It is a judgment call. This goes especially for real-world contact information like phone numbers, real-world addresses, etc. * Please add a line below the tag indicating that the page is strictly defamation and that is the reason why it is being deleted. Alternatively, use . Attempting to mislead others by submitting content which is blatantly false and which is not subject to interpretation is also not acceptable. When in doubt, and if you can, you should cite it. Persisting in posting either defamatory or false content may end up with you labeled as a vandal and/or banned. Discrimination is a wiki for everyone. We do not tolerate discrimination based upon social status, age, sex, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, clan, server, etc. Non-English content is an English wiki. Its infrastructure does not support content in other languages. Doing so would entail something like what wikipedia has — different sub-domains and monitoring routines to track changes between different language versions of pages and alert translators. Therefore, non-English content is against policy and can be tagged when found (except for certain clan pages — see exceptions, below). * To create an UrT wiki in any language, click the Start a wiki'' button at the top of this page. Once you begin translating content, interlanguage links will be added. Nonsense Pages which don't make any sense or are "non-content" may be candidates for deletion. Non-content includes empty or virtually empty pages (or stubs with absolutely no content, slang terms, and forum memes if they do not reach outside the scope of one small group of people who are using it or are aware of it. Terms and memes which only exist on one server are permissible within the server's page and sub-pages. *Slang terms and memes should be cited with multiple references from throughout the UrT community if possible. Other prohibitions enforced by this policy Content which violates the Wikia Terms of Use is not acceptable on this wiki. Exceptions * Clan pages. These pages are required to have three (3) sentences in English. Other than that, Clan pages are allowed to continue in any language; it makes sense to allow it since some clans cater only to speakers of a specific language. Pages violating this should be notified and given the standard time to correct the problem. Clan pages are also given latitude on original content, and other content, so long as is reasonably pertinent to the guild or people and/or UrT. * User pages. User pages like guild pages, are given latitude on original content, and other content, so long as is reasonably pertinent to the author, UrT, most kinds of editorial or fiction, or otherwise not violating some other part of policy. If unsure, you can always speak to an admin. * Observation and Documentation pages. These may often be the only original source, however, any source that could be cited, '''still should be, such as: 1) where and what version something was observed, 2) what general person, product, book and/or other material is referenced with a reference, or 3) otherwise. Violations Content which qualifies as DNP should be edited out, or if the entire page is DNP content, tagged for speedy deletion. If you cannot edit out the content, you should tag the page with . Users who persist in posting DNP content may have action taken against them. Policy